The "Adults"
These are the "Adult" members of the ChatFam. Read all about the Parents and their Siblings here. * Grant (The Grantinator; Grantina) ~ Grant is probably known as the guy from the Story You Never Knew, but in the ChatFam, he is just a 'normal' person. At first glance, it appears Grant has no emotions, but that simply isn't true. Legends say that Grant's deep voice could be used as a weapon of mass destruction. Legends also say that if Grant were to get really mad, he could smash the entire earth into pieces. Grant also appears to have a fetish for MatPat's nice jackets. Fun Fact: Grant's Dad once saw his boner. * Ryan (Rye Bread; DinoRyan) ~ Ryan is probably known as that really tall shouting dude from Treesicle, but in the ChatFam he is just himself (still a hyperactive shouting puppy dog). Ryan thinks he is known as "Ryan LadyKiller TallMan", but that is far from the truth. There isn't much info about Ryan further, but there exists a legend that says that Ryan was originally a doctor, and upon witnessing Uncle Fester birthing Janbartels666, became so traumatized that he could no longer perform his duties and spiraled into the insanity of today. The legend also says that Grant is actually Ryan's nurse and has been tasked with helping Ryan with his psychological issues. The most widely-known legend about Ryan is that when he finally locks the door, he will become God. Fun Fact: Ryan has a strong Dinosaur Fetish * Treesicle_Mike (Mike_Frum_Treesicle; DeathMountaineer) ~ Mike is said to be the man licking the Treesicle in the YouTube video intros. Legends say that Mike hasn't actually changed his Twitch Username, but he cloned himself so his clones could do all the work for him, but his plan backfired when Mike_Frum_Treesicle was destroyed by his clone Treesicle_Mike. The legends also say that the real Mike's head is held frozen, in a jar, in the home of the Mike clones. But there are legends that state Mike is like a butterfly, simply emerging from his cocoon. So its all which legend you choose to believe. * Tyler (ChatDad) ~ ChatDad is the essence and wisdom of the Treesicle ChatFam. ChatDad also goes by his alter ego's name Tyler, but he prefers ChatDad. Legends say that if you really don't know what to do, ChatDad will visit you and provide you with his wisdom. As far as the legends can tell ChatDad originates from the Treesicle Twitch streams, he was talking in the chat while Grant and Ryan were playing games. And then it happened: someone called him ChatDad, and that's the Story You Never Knew. *'Grantina'~ Grantina is an alter ego of Grant. When ever something gross happens its most likely that Grantina Will appear. Het catch frace is: "Grantina is back bitches!" Grantina also has her own number: 1800-dumb-bitch. If you call there, Grantina Will say here catch frace and then she charges 10 bucks, no one knows why people still call her. fun fact: grantina has An older brother called Grantoshot (the manliest man there is!), He has bin seen in only 1 stream